


When Frisk stopped eating pie.

by PineCat, Sbcat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anorexia, Awkward Romance, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Physical Therapy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineCat/pseuds/PineCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbcat/pseuds/Sbcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel could handle many, many things. She could handle any monster temper tantrums. She could handle the humans veering clear of her in fear. She could even handle when Sans had traumatic flashbacks and came to her in the middle of the night. But what she could not handle, was when Frisk stopped eating pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Frisk stopped eating pie.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sbcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbcat/gifts).



> So I have been addicted to Undertale and love the variety of characters, including the fact Frisk/Chara look chubby and then I had a thought...  
> What if Frisk was self conscious about it and when they returned from the Underworld it started to show?...  
> .... And then I sinned and now we have this. Enjoy! :D

Toriel could handle many, _many_ things. She could handle any monster temper tantrums. She could handle the humans veering clear of her in fear. She could even handle when Sans had traumatic flashbacks and came to her in the middle of the night. But what she could not handle, was when Frisk stopped eating pie. At first, she thought perhaps they had caught sickness. It seemed Frisk hadn’t been eating anything lately so sickness didn’t seem so farfetched. But even in past illness, Frisk had eaten pie. Now though, it was left on the floor with a sticky note attached, ‘ _Not feeling well._ ’  And they were already gone to school. This had been happening for several weeks now. It was extremely concerning.

So Toriel did what any _momster_ would do-called a group meeting with Papyrus, Sans, Napstablook, Mettaton, Alphys, and Undyne while Frisk was at school. “..And she has stopped even eating pie.” Toriel finished having caught everyone up. All of them gasped at the last part and started muttering anxiously with one another. Sans took the opportunity to scoot up next to Toriel sweating nervously.“Now that you’ve mentioned, Frisk hasn’t been trying my spaghetti at all either!” Papyrus said looking between confused and hurt. “They haven’t been over for junk food and anime weekend in weeks!” “I just assumed they stopped liking ghost food…” “She never got back to me on making a _real non-human cake!!”_ “That little snot said they were eating at school and was too full to cook with _me_!” All of them started adding more and more information. None of them could remember the last time they’d seen Frisk eat.

Finally the conversation just trailed off into a dense silence. No one talked until Sans bowed his head and asked in a whisper, “This is a real cause for concern Tori… Have you tried just talking to the kid?” Toriel bit her lip and looked to the floor. She didn’t want to admit being scared of confronting Frisk. Not because she was afraid she’d be harmed, it just never seemed like a good time. Frisk always seemed to have an excuse not to eat. Yet after several long hours of encouragement from the rest of them, Toriel gained some _determination_. By the time she got home, she was ready and waiting for Frisk dead set on solving whatever this would be. Soon, the door slid open and Frisk stepped in. “Frisk, we need to talk.” She cut right to the case and bravely stopped them in front of the door.  They seemed abnormally out of it, swaying slightly on their feet before looking up at her. Toriel felt a sinking feeling in her gut.

“ _What.. What did you… say…_?” Frisk mumbled very quietly, their voice had a weird slur to it. Toriel’s mind filled with immediate panic and she scooped Frisk into her arms. Frisk was startlingly light and they leaned into Toriel’s body limply. “Hey, dear, it’s okay. I’m just gonna call Doctor Alphys and everything will be fine.” Toriel didn't receive an answer and her fingers shook as they speed dialed Alphys. Twenty minutes later and the door smashed forward- Undyne charging inside with the gang on tail followed with Mettaton carrying a ton of different medical supplies. All attention on Toriel sitting on the couch trying to get a response from Frisk. “What’s wrong with them? What’s their temperature? Papyrus, clear the table of everything over there! Mettaton put that stuff on the counter next to it!” Alphys had her snout shoved against Frisk’s shirt as she carefully took them out of Toriel’s arms and shouted directions. Toriel stayed quiet but listened and watched closely.

Everything was going smoothly as Frisk was set on the table and Alphys stood over them talking mostly to herself as she selected each medical instrument carefully.  “D-damn this table’s so small compared to my old ones. If I-I just had h-half the equipment from below up here I’d cry with joy, sadly we can't take Frisk back down to my lab-” A flash of blue flared into the room and with a crash, Alphys was dazzed against the ground. Sans suddenly holding Frisk surrounded by a blue aura and ominously pointing bones. For a moment they all gaped in shock as Sans eye blazed and he kept mumbling, “Never again, never again, _never again…_ ” It took only a moment later before Undyne rawered, “What the _fuck_ do _you_ think you’re _doing_!?” She was already summoning spears and the room kept getting colder and colder. Papyrus stooped to help Alphys back to her feet while trying to think of how to intervene peacefully.

Seconds before hell broke loose Toriel spoke. “ _Undyne desist_ , _Sans put Frisk down and come with me. Now._ ” There was no room for argument in her words. Sans stared hard at Toriel before dropping his attack. His hold on Frisk didn't lighten until Papyrus stumbled forward and got them. Undyne was growling and it took almost all of her willpower to refrain her attack. The minute she did she hovered around Alphys protectively defensive. Napstablook and Mettaton gulped before shakily moving to assist Alphys again. Now with a slight limp and a bloody nose Alphys picked up where she left off on Frisk. Sans and Toriel went out the front door. Sans sitting heavily on the top step. Minutes passed and neither spoke. The evening had already slipped away and the night was waking slowly. Early crickets chirped, a few stars began peeking out onto the sky, the breeze drifted lightly with the autumn air.

“This would a been one of those perfect nights for hot chocolate, huh Tori?” At last Sans sighed while giving Toriel a tired look. Toriel gave a small smile in return and sat next to him. “Yeah… what happened in there Sans?” She looked at him and he turned away. “I.. I couldn't help but see the things that were down there. Tori, the things in Alphys lab weren't monsters or humans. They were just.. _Wrong._ ” Sans shuddered in remembrance, eye slowly starting to pulse again- Then, before he could blink, arms were around him.

Toriel held Sans in a fierce grip and when he hesitantly hugged her back she spoke in a hushed tone, “Sans… We all know about the lab, we all know about the determined, but they're not coming back. Alphy promised…. Besides, she has medicine and a skeleton keeping an eye on her.” Sans felt Toriel wink against his cheek and a genuine grin cracked on his face. When neither released each other they started cracking jokes. “Sans you have to understand, I didn't have the faintest idea as to why I passed out-” Toriel was saying when Mettaton cracked the door open. He looked grim and both of them found it very hard to breathe suddenly. “You can come in and see Frisk now dears.”

**  
**  
  



End file.
